


Power Trip

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully Tsukishima Kei, Bullying, Cliche, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Social Isolation, TsukiHina Week 2020, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Hinata never knew what he did to make Tsukishima hate him so much, he never bothered to ask for fear of getting his head kicked in...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918375
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	Power Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this isn't really a TsukiHina fic. Well, it is but there isn't any actual romance. Sorry about that! When I saw the 'cliche' prompt I thought about those falling in love with your bully wattpad fics so I did the opening of one of them!

Hinata gulped. His back was against the locker, the hand pressed firmly on his chest keeping him in place. People around him were pointing and whispering, probably about what was happening; he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Things like this had been happening to him every day for the past few months now. He should be used to it by now but just the thought of it still terrified him. He’s pathetic. That’s what they always called him, a pathetic waste of space. He looked up at the person keeping him pinned. Tsukishima Kei, his long-time bully. They’d been in the same school literally since elementary and Tsukishima had always tormented Hinata at every opportunity. Hinata never knew what he did to make Tsukishima hate him so much, he never bothered to ask for fear of getting his head kicked in. It had only got worse in middle school when I rumour started that Hinata had a crush on Tsukishima. The rumours weren’t exactly a lie, and Hinata hated himself for that, but he still didn’t appreciate them being spread around especially since it only made the blonde hate him more than usual. What I’m trying to say is that the pair of them didn’t exactly have a good history with each other and that probably wasn’t going to be fixed any time soon.

Tsukishima looked back down at the quivering boy, a smirk creeping onto his face. “You look so helpless like this, shrimp. I could snap your breadstick arms right here and now and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.” He chuckled, grabbing a fistful of the boy’s hair and forcing his head up to look at him, causing a pained yelp to escape Hinata’s lips. “Now you listen to me.” The smirk dropped off his face, being replaced by an intimidating look. “You’re going to stay the fuck away from Yamaguchi’s girlfriend, you hear?”

He blinked at him a few times, still wincing from the pain in his head. “You mean Yachi? But we’re friends…” He teared up slightly. Was this really happening to him again? This wasn’t exactly the first time that Tsukishima had forced him to cut himself off from his friends. He’d never understood why he even cared. The blonde hated him so why did he care about his social life?

He snarled slightly, gripping Hinata’s hair even tighter. “I don’t give a fuck if you’re friends. Hell, even if you were brother and sister I wouldn’t care, I’d tell you to move out of your fucking house! She’s dating my best friend and therefore you’re going to stop talking to her.” The ginger opened his mouth to protest but he spoke before he had the chance. “This isn’t up for debate, shithead. You’re going to stop talking to her or I’ll make your life even more of a living hell than usual, do I make myself clear?”

A little whimper slipped out and he nodded as well as he could with the fist still in his hair. “Clear as crystal…” He didn’t like the idea of cutting Yachi off as the girl was actually quite nice but at this point he’d do anything to diffuse the situation.

“Good.” The other let go of his hair, violently shoving his head backwards into the locker in the process. The small boy whined in pain when his head hit the locker and he smirked. He loved it when Hinata made his pained noises. It reminded him that he was in control and he fucking loved being in control. “I better not see you sat next to her in class then.” He slammed his head into the locker one more time for good measure and walked off.

The crowd that had formed to watch the scene slowly dispersed, leaving Hinata alone in the hallway again. He sank down to the ground, his back to the locker, and hugged his knees into his chest. No one even came up to ask him if he was alright but that was to be expected. Thanks to Tsukishima dictating his social life, he had basically no one who he actually considered to be his friend. Well, not at school anyway. He had his little sister at home, one of the few people he couldn’t take away from him. She didn’t really understand much he was talking about but still, it was nice to have someone to vent to. Maybe he’d tell her about this when he got home tonight. He wasn’t sure yet. Either way, he’d have to be quiet about it because he didn’t need his parents finding out what he was actually going through at school. If they found out, they’d definitely come to the school and try to sort it out. It might get worse if they did that. He wasn’t 100% sure of that but snitches get stitches and he wasn’t willing to risk it. Besides, he can get through two more years easy peasy!

He rubbed the back of his head. He was worried that he’d got a concussion or something but he didn’t want to go to the nurse’s office and make mountains out of mole hills. Still, his head was killing him! It was just a mild headache, right? He didn’t feel like he was going to pass out so it probably wasn’t anything that bad. He got up, leaning on the locker for support, and took a moment to take in his surroundings properly again. Things were slightly blurry but that happened to him quite a lot, his head had been smacked on countless amounts of things in the past. He’d learned to just ignore it at this point. He started walking to class. He had maths, ugh, and to make matters worse he wasn’t allowed to sit next to his friend anymore! Where was he supposed to go now? He’d just have to figure it out when he got there. Someone would let him join their table and, with any luck, Tsukishima wouldn’t have another bone to pick with him after school.


End file.
